Tiny Mini Skirts
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Haruka drags Makoto clothes shopping. What's a guy to do? Fem!HaruxMakoto.


AN: Procrastinating two college essays never felt so right. Had this random idea so here's this little gem.

Ps. I'm here to give Fem!Haru some more love~ I love my tsundere. And a certain someone in this fic may seem a tad bit ooc but that's because I envisioned his character's personality to be more 'lax and chill rather than having an angsty serious stick up his ass (at times) I love all the characters but the way I'll write him is somewhat ooc. Just a heads up.

Summary: Haruka drags Makoto clothes shopping. What's a guy to do? Fem!HaruxMakoto.

Tiny Mini Skirts

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"M-M-Makoto, nnngh…" a deep throaty moan echoed throughout the house as hot shaky hands slowly made their way up chiseled muscles. "W-W-We nnn-need t-t-to s-stop…" a halfhearted cry escaped her lips as hungry lips captured hers. A swift tongue clashing and dancing with hers as sensual hips grinded against her own.

Haruka let out a pleasured gasp as she quickly pushed her boyfriend away. Heart racing like the cogs of a broken whirling clock, she tried to catch her breath and calm down. Things were getting too heated and she just wasn't ready to take things any further yet.

"Haru-chan, I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Was I being too pushy?" she could hear the panic rising in his tone.

Haruka sighed, biting her swollen plump lips as she shook her head. "No, I… I'm just not ready"

She could hear his relieved soft chuckle as he gently tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. Her face was still flushed from their make out session on her bed. "I promise, there's no rush. I can wait until you're fully ready" Makoto leaned in and kissed her flushed cheek as he got off the bed and grabbed his plain green shirt off the ground.

Haruka didn't want the moment to get any more awkward than it already was as she got up from her bed and smoothed out the wrinkles on her purple tank top. Adjusting her white bra and her long black hair, she quickly buttoned up her short blue jean shorts once again and grabbed her shoes.

"Makoto, let's go shopping" she quickly took her boyfriend's hand and hurriedly walked out of her room, giving Makoto very little time to put his own shoes on again. Normally they would take their shoes off before even entering the house but the moment quickly turned heated leaving them with no time to spare on the little things.

"O-okay" Makoto hopped on one foot as he fixed his shoes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Making a quick stop to his house, they entered with their shoes on. "Makoto, shoes!" Mrs. Tachibana lectured as she pointed a wooden spoon at him.

"Sorry mom, we're kinda in a hurry. I just came to get my wallet" Makoto sheepishly apologized and ran to his room. Haruka stayed in the front with Mrs. Tachibana waiting for Makoto to return. "Would you like something to drink, dear?" Mrs. Tachibana kindly offered as Haruka nodded, "Water, please"

Mrs. Tachibana smiled and went into the kitchen. In that moment, Makoto's younger siblings came rushing towards her in a burst of energy. "Haru-nee-chan!" Ren and Ran bounced up and down, tugging at her already too short purple shirt.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Did you come to play with us?" Ren asked excitedly.

"Are you staying for dinner? Please say you are!" Ran beamed.

"Alright, that's enough of the questionnaire for tonight" Makoto smiled at his younger siblings, ruffling their hair. "We'll be back later" he told them as they frowned. Makoto caged them both into his arms, giving them a big bear hug. Giggling, the kids waved goodbye and went to go play somewhere else in the house.

Mrs. Tachibana handed Haruka two water bottles and told them to be careful. Makoto waved back, assuring her that they would as they made their way out. Outside, Makoto swiftly took Haruka's small hand and intertwined their fingers as he swung their arms together and made their way to the station to catch a train. Inside the busy train, there was no place to sit down as Makoto firmly held onto Haruka's hand and caged her against the wall of the train's door. Squirming against Makoto's chest, she couldn't help but start blushing and tried to ignore their close proximity.

"Sorry that it's so crowded, Haru-chan" Makoto smiled down at her and chuckled.

Haruka could feel the vibration of his soft laughter as she gripped onto his shirt and avoided eye contact, looking down to the floor. "It's not like it's your fault… idiot" she whispered.

Makoto knew she only called him names whenever she was extremely shy or embarrassed. He found it very cute and decided to tease her even more as he cleared his throat and spoke up loud enough so only she could hear him. "Haruka" he simply said.

Whenever Haruka wasn't telling Makoto to stop calling her 'Haru-chan, 'she never really cared what nickname he would use, just the use of her full name coming from him was rare and it threw her off guard as she looked up at him. Getting her attention, Makoto turned his head slightly left to right quickly to make sure no one was watching them. Leaning in, he captured her lips. Haruka's brain didn't have enough time to register what just happened as her small hands moved from his chest and gripped his biceps. Makoto slowly pulled away and kissed the tip of her nose, "You're such a tsundere" he chuckled.

Haruka narrowed her eyes and bit her bottom lip giving him a small, 'hmph' as she whispered, "Am not"

Getting off the train, they arrived at the small shopping district. Stretching, Makoto yawned and checked the time on his cellphone. Knowing that Haruka never carried hers around, he took her hand so that they wouldn't get separated. It was a holiday week so the rush of crowds was no big surprise especially with how small Iwatobi was and the many tourist it brought in monthly.

"So what are you planning on buying?" Makoto asked Haruka as they walked around looking at all the display windows and the mannequin with autumn clothes meaning the end of their summer soon.

"A skirt" she simply replied as they continued in silence.

Haruka was in every way of the word – a tomboy. She avoided dresses and skirts like the plague and only wore them for special occasions. Raising an eyebrow, Makoto questioned why she would suddenly want more skirts but shrugged it off. Haruka was beautiful in anything she chose to wear to him.

"This one" Haruka tugged at his hand as they entered a fairly girly store.

Recognizing the store's logo, Makoto was about to say something when they were greeted by a familiar face. "Welcome! I'm glad you came, Haru!" Gou greeted with a bright smile, "Mind if I steal her for a bit?" Gou asked Makoto as he let the girls do their thing.

Feeling a bit out of place, Makoto didn't know what to do by himself as he waited for Gou to come back with his girlfriend. Maybe he could find his mom something here but he highly doubted that seeing all the short… well everything.

Deciding that he should just sit this one out, he found a nearby chair and sat down with his arms crossed as he patiently waited. Ten minutes passed and still no sign of Haruka to be found so Makoto decided to just play a game on his phone, possibly check his email and maybe send Nagisa a text message.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I know you don't really like these types of clothes but I'm glad that you came to me instead of Nagisa-kun. You know how he can be…" Gou laughed remembering a time when Nagisa accompanied her on a shopping spree and suggested very kinky clothes for her to impress Seijuro with.

"Yeah" Haruka smiled, "Never again" she said shivering remembering her own experience with asking Nagisa with fashion help especially when she needed to buy a new swimsuit. He suggested something that practically looked like a piece of cloth on string.

"So is there anything in particular that you're looking for?" Gou asked as she started to go through racks of clothes.

Haruka thought about it for a second and then decided on what she wanted, "Something that Makoto will like, particularly a skirt"

This immediately caught Gou's attention, never taking Haruka for a girl who shopped to impress her boyfriend. "Whoa, things seem to be getting serious" Gou lightly joked.

"They are" Haruka stated as she picked out a pretty sapphire blue dress on a black hanger and viewed it carefully not wanting to go into further details about her plans to Gou.

However Gou had a different plan and dropped what she was doing, "Spill!" She demanded as she shook Haruka's slim shoulders causing the girl to lose her balance.

Blushing and rolling her eyes, she shrugged Gou off and continue aimlessly going through dresses on the hangers. "Makoto is very special to me" she said, refusing to ever say that she loves Makoto out loud to anyone that isn't her boyfriend. Gou was her best female friend and she could always rely on her but even then there were just some things that she couldn't bring herself to tell Gou all about especially if it involved plans with Makoto. Haruka liked having her privacy and wasn't about to spill her heart out about how she's thinking about finally taking things further in her relationship with her boyfriend. She wasn't completely ready but she knew she was almost there.

"C'mon Haru! I tell you _everything _about myself and Seijuro!"

"A little _too _much" Haruka deadpanned as she found a nice dark blue lace dress with mid sleeves and decided on getting it. "You're so mean!" Gou slumped her arms and looked down to the ground.

"I need help looking for a skirt, remember?" Haruka changed the subject. Randomly grabbing the first skirt she saw, she lifted it up and asked Gou about it, "How about this one?"

"It won't do" a deep voice interrupted the girls.

Looking up, Gou's ears perked up when she saw her big brother's best friend. "Sosuke!" she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Excuse me?" Haruka asked, ready to glare at the jerk. She didn't particularly like Sosuke, recalling a time when she was heading to the women's locker room at their local public swimming club and Sosuke out of nowhere decided to corner her and interrogate her with questions concerning Rin.

At that time she had been dating Makoto for well over four years. She had no interest in anyone who wasn't Makoto. Rin treated her very well and he was really sweet but she wasn't into him like that which caused Sosuke to become jealous when Rin started to help give her some swimming pointers in the pool. She had just gotten out of the pool with Rin helping to train her and told him that she was going to the locker room to shower and that's when Sosuke surprised her.

Once cornering her, he started to harshly interrogate her causing her to become scared. She wasn't a pushover but she wasn't used to a guy yelling at her either. She was so shocked that she lost her voice, otherwise she would have yelled back at him. She was grateful that Makoto was there with her, he had been sitting in the benches watching her and Rin practice in the pool. Makoto was going to the vending machines to get something to drink when he saw Sosuke caging in Haruka. It was the first time that Haruka had ever seen Makoto lose his temper as he pulled Sosuke away from her and the rest was history. Sosuke didn't bother to go near her after that and from then on, Haruka started to ignore him and just coldly give him a death stare whenever they were near each other.

"What you're holding is pleather. Unless you want your boyfriend getting pissed off that guys are staring at your ass when that fake fabric comes falling apart then I suggest that you don't go with it. It's thin material and easily will tear. If those are your intentions then go for it" Sosuke explained, crossing his arms.

Haruka tried her best to not strangle him, he was being sarcastic and she hated it. "I wasn't asking for your opinion" she told him when he shoved another skirt in her hands.

"If there's one thing I can't stand is a fashion disaster and you're a girl in need so shut up and listen. I won't allow you to walk out of here looking like some cheap whore and getting your boyfriend mad. Now if we're talking about skirts, you're not a pilgrim so don't go looking for that long crap, and you're not a little girl that needs your mommy so don't you dare get a medium length skirt or so help me and lastly you're not some booty call so don't even bother with the non-existent super short ones either, if you're buying a skirt then it damn will be… A TINY MINI SKIRT!" Sosuke pumped his fist in the air and caused some women around him to stare in their direction as he yelled the last part getting fired up about the design of skirts.

Gou face palmed as she could sense the anger radiating from Haruka. "What makes you think I'll get a mini skirt!" Haruka exploded, "That's the prime example of being a cheap whore! I'm not trying to impress anyone!" she balled up her hands into fists and fumed thinking that the only person she cared to impress was Makoto but Sosuke didn't need the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Son of a bi- look here Nanase, I'm trying to save your ass. Either go with plaid or frills! PICK ONE WOMAN" Sosuke yelled.

Gou could see fire in Haruka's eyes as she completely lost it, "Don't you dare call me 'woman' and I am not going with something you recommend! Leave us alone!"

The tension was getting higher and higher between the two as they continued to bicker for the next five minutes leaving Gou in the middle of it as she tried to calm them both down.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_Haru-chan told me she wanted a skirt, what does that mean?" – Makoto._

A few seconds later.

"_That she wants the d~ ;)" – Nagisa._

Makoto nearly dropped his phone at that message as he heard another ding alerting him that he had a new message to read.

"_Haru-chan won't let me go shopping with her anymore. I mean, sure don't go to the gay for help. Anyways, she probably wants to impress you" – Nagisa. _

"_Nagisa! That's too much! You're gonna give me a heart attack. And Haruka doesn't need to impress me. I love her" – Makoto. _

"_Mako-chan don't be dense! Girls won't bluntly say things! She'll drop hints and we all know how Haru-chan is, she's not the type to beat around the bush – if she wants something, she'll let you know but that doesn't mean that she doesn't have her little moments of feminine charm!" – Nagisa. _

"_So what do I do?" – Makoto._

"_Try and enjoy the ride, cowboy~ ;)" – Nagisa._

"_Nagisa! Dx" – Makoto. _

"_That's my name, don't wear it out!" – Nagisa. _

"_You're too much sometimes… Orz;;" – Makoto. _

"_I'm just fabulous. Anyways, Rei-chan is taking me out on a date so I need to go get cute for my boo. Give me details of once you get laid, 'k? Love you, bitch! Xoxo" – Nagisa. _

Makoto heavily sighed and turned off his phone, Nagisa was of no help and now he was left all alone to wait. By this time, thirty minutes had already passed him by waiting for Haruka to come back with Gou from where ever they went to in the big store.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Pink!" Sosuke yelled.

"Blue!" Haruka yelled back.

"Stop being so damn stubborn and go with what I'm telling you to get!" Sosuke growled as Haruka gripped onto the sides of her jean shorts. "I don't like pink!" she firmly told him when he chose nothing but different shades of pinks for her to wear.

"I swear after this, screw being bi, you're turning me full out gay. Why are you so infuriating!" Sosuke threw his hands in the air wanting to give up and not wanting to deal with her stubbornness anymore.

"I agreed to let you help me out and you gave me frills. I'm able to look past the frills but I refuse to wear pink" Haruka crossed her arms and waited for Sosuke to disagree, she was ready for him.

"Fine, we'll go with blues, greens, beiges, and purples" he said, extending his hand out so they could shake on it. Haruka reluctantly shook his hand not wanting to touch him but she did and nodded when he started to let her have a say in what colors she wanted to actually wear.

Gou was relieved that they managed to get over their feud as she helped other customers briefly while Sosuke and Haruka settle their little fight over textures, fabrics, colors, and designs of the miniskirts.

After fifteen minutes, Haruka had a pile of miniskirts and blouses that would fit them nicely. Sosuke may be a jerk when it comes to protecting the one he likes but he wasn't a bad person… for the most part. Haruka still didn't like him and if Makoto knew that he was here and that he was helping her out – Makoto would be greatly bothered for sure. To avoid any conflict, Haruka quickly thanked Sosuke on his help and walked off with Gou to another section of the store.

Sosuke gave them a thumbs up and was about to leave to mind his own business elsewhere when he caught a young woman in her mid-twenties looking at ugly old fashion and ill fitted dresses for her body type. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop what you're doing lady!" he yelled loud enough for the woman to hear him but not loud enough to set the other customers off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"How about we look at lingerie?" Gou suggested.

Haruka stopped in her tracks and gave Gou a look. Gou nervously took a step back, "…Maybe just shoes then?" she chuckled slowly as Haruka shook her head, "No, lingerie is fine. I don't care what it looks like as long as it's not too skimpy" she told Gou and made her way to that department.

Getting a couple of lacy nightgowns, cute bras with boyshorts, long socks and leggings for her miniskirts – Haruka was done and decided on only three pairs of shoes. One being boots due to the fall season fast approaching, the second being flats for everyday wear, and finally four inch pumps. She didn't want to end up tripping and falling if she went with higher heels. The four inches would give her a good enough height boost, being already short next to Makoto.

Feeling like she had everything she came here for, Haruka took the pile of clothes and went to meet up with Makoto who she felt bad for leaving behind to wait for her. Gou helped Haruka carry the shoe boxes and walked next to her, smirking, she lightly bumped into Haruka, nudging her shoulder, "So are you going to model everything off for Makoto once you're in private?"

Haruka silently gave her another look, this one menacing enough to silence her but gentle enough to not scare her or being completely serious. "Maybe" she simply said and decided to add, "It won't stay on for long so it doesn't matter" with that, Haruka walked ahead of her with a smirk of her own on her lips.

Gou fell behind her, slightly opening her mouth, jaw dropping just a bit. "Vixen" Gou whispered, shaking her head and smiling as she followed after Haruka. Reaching Makoto, they stood in front of him as he jumped up from the chair he was sitting on. With arriving, looking for skirts and dresses, lingerie and shoes – two hours had easily passed by.

"I'm ready" Haruka titled her head to the right signaling that she was going to pay.

Reading her, Makoto took out his wallet from his back jean pocket, "No, I'll pay Haru-chan"

Haruka didn't object knowing that Makoto would insist on it so she figured she would have to repay him in some other form later on and she knew exactly how.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Makoto paid, inwardly cringing seeing how his wallet suffered but it didn't hurt him because he would happily do anything for his girlfriend. It just meant that he would have to put in extra hours at the swimming club where he worked part time as an instructor to the kids age group.

Carrying all of Haruka's bags like a perfect gentleman, Haruka bit her bottom lip not liking that she couldn't help him because he would insist on her relaxing. She hated having to rely on him when it came to the little things but a part of her liked it very much. She liked it when Makoto was being sweet and caring, just as he could be sexy and passionate but only in private.

Silently walking back home from the train station, Haruka contemplated on what she was going to say. Knowing this with just a quick look in her direction, Makoto animatedly talked about something random to rid the mood of perfect silence. "I was texting Nagisa while I was waiting for you and he couldn't talk for very long because he was getting ready to go out on a date with Rei and he said something really funny and –"

"Makoto, I'm hungry"

"Oh ok, what do you feel like having?"

"You"

If Makoto had a drink, he was pretty sure he would have spat it out and choked. Taking him completely off guard, he stopped walking, almost dropping all the bags on the ground as Haruka continued on. She walked slowly further ahead of him with a devious smile on her lips as she held her hands behind her back and mentally counted down from ten to see how long it would take him to snap out of it.

"...Three… two… one" she switched to counting on her fingers as she heard Makoto yell behind her, "Haru-chan! You're so mean! You're always teasing me like that!" Makoto groaned, not wanting to admit that it turned him on whenever she would tease him. She was so blunt about things that it left hardly anything to the imagination.

Waiting for him to catch up to her, Haruka took his free hand as she helped him carry bags and walked silently with him. She replayed the moment in her head as she started to giggle. Makoto turned his head to look at her amused expression, wanting to kiss her badly. She was too cute.

"I'll cook when we get home" Haruka smiled at him as they continued in silence for the next ten minutes.

Going up the stairs, Makoto wanted to let his parents know that he was going to be late and would be missing dinner, instead having dinner with Haruka but he didn't want to ruin this peaceful moment. He figured he could just send his dad a text message letting him know later.

Entering Haruka's house from the side door, Makoto was not surprised to find it unlocked. No matter how many times he told her to take better care of her safety, she always gave him the excuse that she had nothing worth stealing, therefore she was completely safe.

Chuckling at the thought, Makoto shook his head and went to her room to place the bags in there. Haruka turned on all the lights in the house and went into the kitchen to take out mackerel, left over steamed rice, and vegetables. She figured she should just make curry, shrugging her shoulders, she took out the curry and placed all the ingredients on the counter.

"Haru-chan, I placed the bags on top of your bed" Makoto told her from behind, "Is there anything you'd like me to help you out with?" he asked, lightly scratching the back of his head not wanting her to do all the labor. Nodding, Haruka pointed to the trash, "Can you take it out, please"

"Sure thing!" he smiled brightly grabbing the trash bag and heading outside with it.

Haruka knew she had to work fast as she quickly ran to her room to change into one of the outfits she had gotten earlier that day. Unbuttoning her jean shorts, she quickly put on a frilly powder blue mini skirt that had butterflies on the side. Slipping out of her tank top, she put on a sleeveless white ruffled blouse and quickly sat on her bed to pull up a pair of white opaque lacy over the knee socks. Smoothing out her outfit, she cut off the price tags with scissors she had on her desk. Haruka was grateful that she decided to wear a white bra or else she would have taken longer getting ready.

Hearing the door open, she knew Makoto was back inside the house. He always washed his hands after handling the trash so that gave her enough time to run back into the kitchen and continue cooking dinner.

Rushing back, she put on her blue apron on and took in a deep breath trying to calm down her racing heart. She never really put much effort into her outfits since most of the time she had her swimsuit underneath and wearing comfortable clothes made it much easier to easily slip out of her clothes and jump into the pool with her swimsuit already on. She knew that Makoto didn't care what she wore but she sometimes wanted to do nice things for him and go the extra mile. She didn't always want to be known as just a tomboy. She could be feminine too if she really wanted.

"I placed a new bag in the trash can. Is there anything else you'd like me to d-"Makoto stopped when he noticed the frilly powder blue skirt and lacy knee socks. Haruka was wearing her apron so he couldn't really see her shirt but he could make out that it was white.

Not knowing how to tell her just how adorable she looked, Makoto's feet guided him into the kitchen. Standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and leaned in to kiss her neck. Haruka was expecting a reaction from him but not one like this as she titled her neck giving him more. Dropping the knife she was using to chop the vegetables with, she closed her eyes, softly moaning as Makoto's hands expertly pulled apart the knot holding her apron together.

Feeling his hands take off her apron and gripping onto the front of her blouse trying to untuck it from her skirt, she moaned a little louder. "Ha… Haruka…" Makoto whispered, nibbling on her earlobe. Chills ran down her back, his lust filled voice being very foreign to her. Makoto was usually the sweet and caring boyfriend, easily scared and she highly enjoyed teasing him but now his muscular body was burning her and his voice was as sweet as honey and as smooth as chocolate.

Stopping himself with much will power and self-control, Makoto pulled back making Haruka turn to face him. He gently held onto her shoulders and leaned down, his forehead resting on her right shoulder as he calmed his breathing. "You'll be the death of me…" he closed his eyes and winced, "I don't want to hurt you" he whispered. "I won't be able to control myself much longer, Haruka" he honestly told her, the pain in his voice evident as Haruka spoke up. "Look at me, Makoto"

Slowly opening his eyes, Makoto looked at her, the lust still very clear in his emerald green eyes. Haruka held his face with both her hands as she nodded her head and said, "I'm ready, Makoto" she was determined to get her point across. She was scared earlier but after much thought, she knew she loved Makoto with her entire being and trusted him entirely. She tip-toed trying to reach his ear and whispered, "I want you, Mako-chan"

Makoto's heart skipped a beat, normally he would ask her if she was completely serious and would constantly make sure, even giving her the option that they didn't have to do something if she didn't want to or felt uncomfortable. In this case, he could wait longer even though he knew that was a total lie. He knew that she only used the nickname 'Mako-chan' when she was a hundred percent sure on something and didn't want him asking her a thousand times if she truly was.

Forgetting about making dinner, Makoto crashed his lips with hers. Hungrily and greedily taking all of her as Haruka jumped and held onto him. Wrapping her legs around his torso and hands running through his olive green hair, she moaned loudly as he roughly tugged on her bottom lip. Sloppy passionate kisses were exchanged as tongued clashed for dominance. A trail of saliva linked them together as their bodies crashed into walls, bodies slamming into objects until they found their way into the right bedroom. Makoto was grateful that Haruka had left her bedroom door opened or else he would have struggled trying to open it and trying to hold onto her.

Laying Haruka down as gently as he possibly could, Makoto climbed on top and hovered over her. Quickly getting rid of his shirt, he threw it somewhere in the room, hearing a crash. Cringing at the noise he whispered, "Oops"

Haruka couldn't help but laugh, "Way to ruin the sexy mood, Makoto"

"Sexy mood?" he chuckled at that as he let her unbuckle the belt he was wearing.

"Why did you decide to wear a belt today?" she grumbled, annoyed with the accessory.

Makoto shrugged, "I felt like it"

Haruka rolled her eyes and pushed herself up to kiss him. Capturing her lips again, he finally managed to fully untuck her shirt, allowing him to touch her underneath as he kissed a trail down her jaw to her neck. He stopped just barely on top of her collarbone as he took her hand and squeezed it.

Haruka squeezed his hand back, usually he was the one always reading her mind but in this moment, she read his and she nodded her head. Letting him know that she was okay with this, that she wanted it, and that she wouldn't regret it.

Overtime, slowly clothes started to come off. Helping one another rid each other of the articles of clothes and accessories that stood in their way. Their hot, passionate, lust filled frenzy calmed down to a loving, comfortable, and peaceful mood.

"Did you buy a mini skirt just to seduce me with?" Makoto asked her to lighten the mood.

"If I said yes, would that change anything?"

Makoto laughed at that, "No, you could be wearing a potato sack and I'd still think you were the most beautiful potato… err… I mean girl"

Haruka lightly smacked his arm at that, "I really did need new clothes, many of my old clothes have chlorine stains" she sighed at that, it was a shame she had to throw away some of her baggy shirts and shorts due to that fact. Over time the chlorine had faded the colors and thinned the fabrics and elastics.

"That's true" he told her, kissing her forehead. If he had to list all the times he's had to stop her from jumping into any large body of water or the times he ended up falling into the water with her – he was pretty sure he would have enough money to open a small trust fund.

"Do you think I should just stick to shorts and jeans?" she asked him as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"No, I like the mini skirt" he firmly told her, the lust gleaming from his green eyes. "Keep them. Buy more. As long as I'm the only one that gets to enjoy them" his husky voice had Haruka hypnotized, "Possessive, I see…" she whispered.

"I love you, Haruka"

"I love you too, Makoto"

Makoto's arms were giving out on his as he leaned down and kissed her softly. "Now before my arms give out on me completely and I collapse on you, just promise me one thing, Haru-chan"

"And what's that?" she asked.

"Next time, let me help you shop for a mini skirt"

Haruka gave him a 'tsk,' rolling her eyes, "Not a chance!" she crossed her arms.

"Haru-chan… why…?" Makoto whined.

She already had enough trouble with having Sosuke help her. She couldn't imagine running into Sosuke again while Makoto was there helping her or even if Sosuke wasn't there, she felt too embarrassed shopping for things such as a tiny mini skirt with her boyfriend.

"Because I said so"

"You're so mean, Haru-chan… let me help you shop for a mini skirt next time"

"No is no"

"Not even once?"

"Nope"

"Meanie..."

Haruka smirked, "I know but you still love me anyways"

Makoto chuckled, giving his arms a rest as he laid down next to her, embracing her bare back against his strong chest. "I do" he whispered, leaning over her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"Are you sure I can't, not even once?" he tried asking again.

"Nope, never!" she told him, her word being final.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!

And yes Sosuke is a bit ooc but I prefer him to be a bit on the sassy side. Weeks before Eternal Summer started, I imagined him to act a tad bit similar to Colonel Roy Mustang from FMA. Well, that clearly wasn't canon but _my _Sosuke is definitely a tiny skirt loving freak with a dash of fashion police running through his veins! And yes, Nagisa is homofabulous to the core.

Whether Haruka and Makoto did the hanky panky is entirely up to interpretation. So, what do YOU think? As the reader. ;D

I don't have a lot to say other than two shonen-ai MakoHaru stories are on the way once I get around to finally finishing them and definitely a lot MORE Fem!Haru fics. If I can't find much fanart/doujins then I'm sure as hell showing Fem!Haru more love myself. I love my tsundere. u_u;;

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]

I love reading your feedback/reviews!

I don't own Haruka Nanase or Makoto Tachibana and all other characters mentioned in this fic – FREE! is owned by Kyoto Animation.

I just own the idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P


End file.
